


【授翻】Years in the making

by Hotchocolateccino



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotchocolateccino/pseuds/Hotchocolateccino
Summary: Bucky和Sam初见时，两人都是身负使命的年轻军人，但是由于时机不对他们始终没能更进一步的发展。短暂的交汇后是无尽而又曲折的等待，直到他们终于在对的时间再次重逢。亦或是Sam拒绝让自己在战争中受到私人感情的牵绊，Bucky在此后漫长的岁月里从未停止过对Sam的思慕和渴望，这只最美丽动人的鸟儿在他的生命里倏忽而过，只那么匆匆一眼就夺走了他的心。而Sam也从未忘记过Bucky。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Years in the making](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878531) by [GlitterCake20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20). 



第一章 

 2010年末，Bucky第一次遇见Sam。那是他休假的最后一个夜晚，过完这一晚他们会被派遣到另一个战场。

Bucky和他的部队战友们坐在他们的老地方，装得太满的啤酒缓缓地溢出杯沿，呛人的烟雾不断地从他们嘴角叼着的香烟向四周飘散开去，让本就空气混浊的酒吧变得更加乌烟瘴气了。

“同花顺。”说着Natasha把她的牌扔到桌子上，才这么会儿她就赢了第二把。意料之中这个牌技惊人的小妞在围观的人群中引起不小的骚动，就在Steve极其礼貌的围绕Natasha这把牌赢得是否正当的话题争论不休时，酒吧的门铃叮当叮当的响了几声。

一群空军装束打扮的人走了进来，看样子应该是从驻扎在附近的空军基地过来的——Bucky听说这些人才刚落地——还有Steve之前和他说的话的确不是危言耸听，这些空军看上去各个都是不好招惹的狠角色。

Steve指了指其中一个空军——高挑，强悍，而且帅气得像魔鬼一样不真实，“他们管那个人叫 Killmonger。听说他手里头有一长串名单，他每攻下一个兵营就会给自己弄个标签作纪念。”当Killmonger（不得不承认，这个名字酷得要死）走进酒吧和寻欢作乐的人群混在一起时，他们的视线不约而同地集中到那个人的海军蓝制服上，尖锐的饰针分散的布满他的翻领，这家伙连功勋章都这么个性十足。Killmonger这会儿正面带微笑的享受着万众瞩目的感觉，只是他的眼里却无丝毫笑意。

“所以，如果他这只鸟在天上才那么厉害的话，那他到地上不就不行了嘛？” Bucky不以为意地哼着鼻子，大口地灌下啤酒。

Steve拿起一颗花生就朝Bucky扔过去，“谁说他在地上就不行了Barnes？”

“不要再编故事装神弄鬼吓唬人了Rogers，那家伙和我们一样都是普通人。妈的虽然他长得更帅身材更辣，但不管怎样没必要把一个人神化过头了。”

Steve禁不住笑出声来，他和Nat碰了下杯，两人将剩余的啤酒一饮而尽。Bucky靠着他的椅子，随手点燃了一根香烟，无聊地看着空军队伍的最后一个人走进来。当最后进来的那个男人向酒吧里面转过身来时，他所有的动作就像放慢的电影镜头一样定格在Bucky眼里。Bucky被击中似的僵在原地动弹不得，举到半空的啤酒就停在他嘴边的不远处，他的目光完完全全被那个男人俘获了。

他大约和Bucky差不多高，但他更魁梧更强壮，海军蓝的夹克衣袖紧绷绷地包着他的二头肌。Bucky强迫自己的视线就停在这个地方，生怕稍微把持不住他的眼睛就会往更下面溜。还有他的皮肤，那是Bucky有史以来见过的最光滑诱人的巧克力色。那个男人朝着自己的空军队友们挥了挥手，脸上露出一个笑容，他的笑容，和 Killmonger冷冰冰的假笑是如此截然不同，他的笑容一直传到眼睛里，透着温暖又真诚的人情味。Bucky恍惚间有种熟悉的感觉，那种感觉就像太阳落在田野上，灼热耀眼的阳光铺洒在天地间，那些光线交织成一个熠熠生辉令人沉醉的梦，而你情不自禁地、痴迷地直视着它。阳光刺疼了你的眼睛，你眯着眼的模样活像个傻瓜，但你就是固执地目不转睛地看着它。而他美丽得令你目眩神迷，就像光。Bucky的视线被这束光牢牢的吸引住了，如果他尝试的话他会发现自己再也无法挪开双眼。

“——不执行命令···Barnes！”有人打了他的手臂一下，“Barnes你在听吗？”Nat的声音在他耳边响起，她四处张望但是找不到到底是什么吸引了Bucky的注意力，这小子走神走得连听觉都跟着离家出走了。

“什么？”他回过头看了Nat一眼，还没等她开口，Bucky就转向Steve，一脸的迫不及待，“嘿，那个人是谁？”他催促似的拼命拍着Steve的胳膊。

“T’Challa。开隐形飞机——”

“我不是问他笨蛋，妈的我们都知道王子殿下是谁好吗！”他挥手一把勾住Steve的脖子，把他的视线掰齐和自己看着同一个方向。Bucky伸出食指坚定不移地指向他口中的男人。“那个迷死人的混蛋。”

“噢天哪！”Steve脸上立刻露出一副晕乎乎蠢兮兮的表情，活像个见到超级英雄而惊喜过度的小迷弟。

愈发感兴趣的Bucky睁大了眼睛，“所以他是？？”

“见鬼！那是Sam Wilson，Buck。军士长Sam Wilson。隶属于美国空军。”Steve想都不用想的便和Bucky普及起了那个人，好像他对那个男人的一切信息都如数家珍。

然而Bucky一脸茫然地瞪着Steve，后者只好继续说下去，“传说中的EXO-7，猎鹰一号···拜托Buck！难道你从来没听说过这个人吗？”

“听起来我是应该知道他，毕竟你一看到他就完全移情别恋忘记我了Rogers。”

Steve把他们的椅子挪了一下，这样他们就可以更清楚地看到那群聚集在酒吧另一头的身着海军蓝制服的空军。“他是最年轻的空军军士长。话说在2005年，他所处的舰队在阿夫根山脉后面被击落，无线电信号失灵，当时所有人都以为整支舰队无人生还。但是猎鹰一号是唯一一架没有被发现的飞行器，听说那飞行器运用了Stark研发的什么数字迷彩服技术，最厉害的是什么你知道吗？他驾驶这拉风的玩意儿盘旋在山的另一端避开了敌军的视线。直到敌军撤离后，他看准时机从天而降——这时敌人根本没有防备——他在半空中干掉了二十四个塔利班分子，最后还救出了二十三名美国士兵和他一起活着回来了。他是个当之无愧的英雄。”

“我的天啊。”

“我懂！”Steve激动地叫起来，蓝色的眼睛兴奋得闪闪发光。就在这时Sam Wilson往这边望了过来好像他听到有人在谈论他的故事，他朝Bucky那张桌子投来短短的一瞥。Bucky的心里腾地燃起了一小簇火星，微小的火星迅速势不可挡地蔓延至他整个胸腔，妈的Bucky已经很久很久没有感受过这种触电一样的悸动了。

“好了。赶快把酒喝完，我再去给大家续杯。”说话间Bucky已经站起身来，他快速地询问Nat是不是要再来一杯。和往常一样她身边围了一圈不值得浪费精力感情的登徒子。即使她脚踩军靴，穿着再常见不过的工装裤和背心，她依然该死的风情万种惹人垂涎。Nat的唇角挂着了然于心的笑容，她非常明白自己对异性有着怎样的杀伤力。Natasha冲着他点了下头，还附赠了一个媚眼，大众女神对他的亲密举动毫无意外的为他招致来自四面八方的充满嫉妒的目光。

Bucky露出炫耀意味十足的笑脸，他大大方方的收下众人的艳羡和妒忌，还得意洋洋地冲那些失意的人们敬了个礼，然后他拿过Steve的酒杯朝吧台走去。

“别搞事Barnes！”见Bucky的目标很明显就是Sam旁边的空位，Steve在他背后大声喊叫起来。

他步伐不减的转过身，倒退着继续向前，“你第一天认识我吗Stevie？！我的姓就是搞事！”

闻言Steve非常不客气地嘲笑他。

Bucky刚来到吧台前，酒吧小姐马上就迎了过来，像所有女孩那样对他送上灿烂友好的微笑，“我能为你做什么Buck？”她的身体倚靠在手肘上，柔声问道。有那么一小会儿，Bucky的内心小小摇摆了一番，他是低头欣赏姑娘诱人的乳沟呢，还是趁机瞄一眼坐在他旁边周身散发着好闻的古龙香水味儿的Sam呢。

不过Bucky很快就把他纠结的念头理清了，然后他选择不偏不倚地看着酒吧小姐的眼睛。他很快就点好了单，“三杯黑啤酒，亲爱的。再加些野格力娇酒，我知道你喜欢这个。”还有当然了，为了引起对方的注意，Bucky完全出于故意的“不小心”撞到中士Wilson。

Sam转过头来，脸上带着淡淡的微笑，这个人光是一个笑容就几乎将Bucky迷得神魂颠倒了。上帝啊，他真是英俊不凡，要知道Bucky从来都不会怀疑自己的魅力，可是眼前这个男人好看得有点威胁到Bucky了，他的自信心受挫似的动摇了一下，他甚至不知道自己该怎么做了。

“当心点，士兵。”Sam说，紧接着他的目光落在了Bucky的嘴唇上。曾经有人告诉Bucky他有一张漂亮完美得为天使量身而造的嘴巴，（不过他一开口说话这张貌似纯洁无辜的嘴就全毁了，如果你听过Steve Rogers的忠告。）但是现在，当Sam Wilson军士长目不转睛地凝视着他时，他平日里伶牙俐齿得让人又爱又恨的嘴巴这会儿竟然该死的卡壳了。

“我的错，长官。”他嘴上老实道着歉，眼睛却寡廉鲜耻的放肆地、赤裸裸地上下打量着Sam强健结实的身材。眼前的视觉享受让Bucky忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，所以当他的眼睛回到Wilson的脸上时，他发现对方正全神贯注地盯着自己舔嘴唇的舌头，视线随着舌头的动作描绘他的唇形。Bucky,作为一个玩火成性骚断腿的小混球，他当然不会放过眼前这个送上门来的调情机会，一个再寻常不过的小动作被他活活演成了一出香艳暧昧的限制级成人秀，他微微张嘴咬住那漂亮得令人蠢蠢欲动的唇瓣，然后意味深长地慢慢松开。

Sam清了一声嗓子，他整理了下制服然后向Bucky伸出一只手，“Sam Wilson，美国空军。”

“James Barnes，美国陆军。第二十五步兵。”

“啊代号热带闪电？是吧？”

“是的，长官。我听说你是EXO-7？ ”Bucky一本正经的模样好像他真的知道自己在说什么一样。

Sam笑了，“那是机密，士兵。”

他们的掌心贴着对方的，这个姿势一动不动的保持了大概好一会儿他们才握了握手。Sam在审视他的容貌，就好像他会把这张脸深深刻在自己的记忆之中。而这个想法让Bucky脸红了，可他明明是个从来都不会害羞的人。

“所以，你就是那个人人夸赞的州北部的狙击手？”

“我，本人，是不自夸的，长官。但是，是的我就是那个狙击手。”

Sam目光如炬地注视着他，“胡说。”他的话干脆而简短，反应不过来的Bucky错愕地瞪大眼睛。“告诉我有这么一张人见人爱的娃娃脸，而且狙击能力强到无人能及堪比电影里的大反派，你就没有为自己感到哪怕一丝的骄傲吗？”

“天哪···”Bucky笑得整张脸都埋进他的领口里了，他摇了摇头。“不，长官。”

Sam用手指轻轻敲了敲Bucky的下巴，他抬起Bucky的脸。他那双暖棕色的眼睛紧紧地盯着Bucky苍蓝色的眼睛，嗓音粗哑的，“再说一遍Barnes中士。”

他吞咽了一下——他还能怎么做？——他乖顺地服从Sam的指示张开嘴，而Sam看他的眼神仿佛他就是受调教做这个的，“我是一个非常优秀的狙击手，长官。”

他的回答让Sam笑了笑，这时他点的酒水不合时宜的送了过来，打破了他们之间那些暧昧不清暗潮涌动的氛围，妈的Bucky也说不清那到底是种什么感觉，可是他已经陷进去无法自拔了。

Bucky回过神来，眼睛对上在酒吧的另一头全程围观的Nat，她用口型冲着他传达她的震惊“你他妈的在搞什么？？？”而Bucky只是耸了下肩膀。

“来吧士兵，你得给我展示一下你到底有多优秀。”Sam说着拿起一包飞镖。

事实证明Bucky并非浪得虚名，他射的飞镖例无虚发，发发正中靶心。见状那些凑热闹的空军都被Bucky点燃了斗志，纷纷脱衣服挽袖子的要挑战Bucky和他一较高下，虽然他们射飞镖的技术也很厉害，但没有一个人能达到Bucky那样可怕的精准度。

Sam无法把目光从Bucky身上移开，不管他是坐着喝酒还是和别的空军聊天，他始终关注着留心着Bucky的一举一动。Bucky时不时的会碰上他的眼睛，他便冲他咧开嘴，然后Sam也会回给他一个微笑，但是在这些平淡又无声的交流背后潜伏着某种强烈而激荡的感情，他的生命中从未体会过这种直抵灵魂却又难以名状的滋味。有什么东西在他的心底深处破土而出。

后来T’challa和 Killmonger也加入了Steve和Nat那张桌子和他们一起喝酒。Killmonger，到头来大家才知道他有一个该死的正常名字叫Erik，虽然他总是处处防备，但同时他也很聪明，还有几分古怪的幽默感。至于T’Challa，妈的他是一个真正的非洲王子——Bucky本来以为那只是个故事而已——他只是对 T’Challa略有耳闻。

很显然，T’Challa对红头发女人很有好感，他不由自主的为Natasha倾倒。他那副藏不住心思的模样看起来还挺可爱的，简单直观就像只懵懂学步的小狗。他坐在那里，眼睛都快变成心形的看着Steve用健硕的手臂带着微醉的Nat在狭小逼仄的舞池旋转跳舞。

“他们是恋人？”Sam问道，他凑过身轻轻碰了碰Bucky的肩膀。但他的身体没有任何分开的迹象——他的手继续贴着Bucky的手臂，结实，可靠，让人心乱。

“不。他们是···”Bucky搜刮脑袋想着哪一个词才能准确的形容他朋友之间的关系。一旦你们成为彼此的生死之交，并且分担彼此的恐惧和害怕，这其中的感情和关系不是一个简单的词可以定义得了的。

“朋友？”

Bucky摇了摇头。“灵魂伴侣。”他静静地说。“我们三个。我们一起经历了很多，你懂的。这种感情远远超越友情，很神圣。不知道我这么解释行不行得通。”

然后Sam脸上的笑容被某种悲伤的神情取而代之，“嗯。我明白。”他掏出钱包拿出一张男人的照片给Bucky看，一个空军士兵，他们肩并肩地走在战场上，穿着全套的战术装备。“几年前我失去了他。他被一枚RPG击中牺牲了。”

“老天。我很抱歉。”

“他有个妻子在家，才刚结婚不久。生活有时候真的很操蛋。但是我们始终得继续向前走对吧！”说着Sam深深吸了一口气，然后，就在这一刻，他宽大的手掌拍了一下Bucky的大腿，然后用力捏了捏。

“那你呢？？有人等着你回家吗，等这些操蛋的事情都结束后？”Bucky问得很快，他不想Sam的手离开他，只是···他只是想让他就这么待在那里然后···

Sam的眼睛再次落到他的嘴唇上，“我没有···”他回答，这一次他的眼睛没有移向别处，并且他饱满的嘴唇微微开启。那种说不清道不明的引力又重新回到他们之间，就像磁铁一样把他们紧紧吸向对方。你知道就是此时此刻了，当你再往前靠近一步，一切的命中注定就会发生。于是，Bucky倾身靠近Sam，他微微偏了下头，当Sam也回应相同的动作时他的心脏怦怦狂跳。

然而这一刻短暂如稍纵即逝的流星。瞬间燃烧至极致然后转眼消失得无迹可寻。

当Sam离Bucky的脸咫尺之间，即将吻上去的时候，Sam开口了，“——因为战场不是一个该让你的心沦陷的地方，娃娃脸Barnes。”然后他往后退了一步，与此同时传来的Natasha的放声大笑再一次打碎了这恍然如梦的一刻。

第二天他们被派遣到了丛林地带，而James Barnes再也回不到过去的自己了。

 

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

转眼2012年了，Bucky始终念念不忘那个有着致命笑容的空军士兵。他只能猜想自己在Sam的心里是否同样的挥之不去，Sam是否会像他一样，有时候只为了听听对方的名字而念出他的名字。

第二十五步兵师已经在索马里炎热潮湿的森林地区驻扎了近两年，远处轰鸣不歇的炮火声像摇篮曲一样伴随他们进入每个梦乡，他们日复一日的清除海盗埋在海岸线边的地雷。

这是一个美丽的国家，但Bucky的眼睛没有时间来领略这里的风光，大部分时间他的眼睛只能瞄准目标，有时候他觉得日子艰难得无法忍受。彻骨的疲倦整宿整宿的缠着他，他想象靠着别人的背睡觉会是什么感觉。Sam强壮有力的臂膀搂着他又是什么感觉，当然了，Steve和Nat都是寒夜抱团取暖的绝佳人选，但是他现在渴望的不仅仅是一个怀抱了。

他渴望一个家，一个稳定安全又温暖干燥的家。也许那个家还会有一个笑容璀璨的人迎接他。然而他十分清楚天晓得这场仗什么时候才能打完，但他纵容自己怀有如此奢侈的幻想，梦想着有朝一日他可以过上向往中的家庭生活。有时候这个幻想就是他撑下去的唯一信念。

又是一个令人作呕的热天。高悬于空的烈日仿佛一颗燃烧的子弹，毒辣的热力无休止的压榨出他们身上的每一滴汗珠。不过至少，这是一个无所事事得令人生厌的热天。在营地附近有一排棕榈树，那里倒是个乘凉的好地方，交错狭长的树叶在岩石上投下一方树荫，Bucky靠着岩石躲在那片树荫下打发时间，眼前是一望无际的大海，头顶是澄澈如洗的蓝天——如果你忽略掉那些从海盗船上冒出的灰色烟雾，这里确实别有一番景致。

“你知道吗，”Nat特有的沙哑声线响起，她走到他的身边坐了下来，“别人要是瞧见你坐在这儿一个人傻笑的样子，他们可能会觉得你恋爱了Barnes。”

他抬起一只眼抗议似的瞪着她，她的鼻尖被晒伤了，脸上的雀斑在阳光的照射下一览无余。当然她依旧美丽无匹。“我？才没有。”他往一边挪了挪给她腾出点遮阴的地方，“有个非常聪明的人曾经告诉我在战场中沦陷自己的心是不明智的。”

“嗯哼。”Nat伸了个懒腰然后悠哉地把手搭在她的肚子上，“那么这个非常聪明的人凑巧也是你暗恋的那位喽？”

“暗恋？？”他噗嗤一声大笑起来，“老天啊，你当我们是什么？小屁孩吗？”

“成年人也会暗恋的Barnes。有时候成年人的暗恋来得更深刻。”

“那你偷着暗恋谁啊说说看？”Bucky用手肘轻轻顶了顶Nat的肋部。

“哈！”她乐了，“转移战术对我可不管用Bucky。你以为我没发现你不管到哪里都会寻找他的身影，嗯？你以为我看不出你在人群中找不到他时有多失望？”

Bucky喉咙干涩的长长叹出一口气，认命似的一头栽倒在岩石上。他闭上眼睛，却看见Sam的笑脸。“那么明显吗？”

“你是个士兵，小家伙，间谍那套骗人的把戏你学不来的。”说着她温柔地露齿一笑。

他沉默了很久，只觉得自己怎么那么傻。最后他向她坦白了，“好吧，你懂的，每个人心里都会有想要的东西。”

恍惚中他听到Nat意有所指的打趣，“而你的心想要一只小鸟儿。”

Bucky抬起脑袋，觑着眼睛哭笑不得地看着她，“你在逗我吗Natasha？你说真的？”

她爽朗地笑出声来，那副快活的神情比任何一个夏天都要热情灿烂。

那天下午日落时分，无线电台突然响了起来，一个低沉的声音夹着隆隆的杂音尖锐地划破了平静。“求——求救！！——操——南边！！！”

Bucky发誓那一瞬间他感觉全身上下的血管都被冻住了，那股如临大敌的恐惧势不可挡地攫住了他的心脏。尽管尚未明确危险的来源，所有的士兵都凭本能第一时间拿起了他们的武器。这种战斗本能已经深深烙进他们的骨子里了，狙击步枪早已成为他们身体的一部分，每一次他们都是抱着视死如归的决心奔赴战场。

在其他几名士兵的掩护下，Bucky和另外五名士兵迅速赶往无线电台指示的方位并沿途侦察南边地区的情况。不过，他们尚未发现任何异状。

“不明飞行物。收到。这里是第二十五步兵师。”

他们等了仿佛有一个世纪那么久。终于无线电噪音中再次传来了人声：

“这里是Sam Wilson军士长驾驶的猎鹰一号。美国空军F-15战斗机。”

“我的天啊···”Bucky扭头转向匆匆赶来的Natasha和Steve，眼神里满是难以置信的震惊。Steve继续保持和空中的联络，“猎鹰一号，这里是Rogers中士，你遇险了吗？”

“听着，”Sam沉着道，“有两架敌机跟在我后面。我飞的这只鸟儿就快要支撑不住了，机翼中弹了。我得把她迫降到水里。而你们必须干掉在我六点钟方向的敌机，否则他们会炸掉整个基地。”

Bucky，他的心脏毫无章法地乱跳着，他的手指丝毫不敢松懈地步步追着雷达显示的信号点，紧随其后又出现了两个信号点。那是Sam。Sam开着一架冒着滚滚浓烟的飞机朝他们飞来，而他身后还跟着紧追不舍的两架敌机。Bucky死死地攥紧了手里的狙击步枪，竭尽所能地稳住颤抖不已的双手。

“收到。我们的狙击手已经就位。军士长，我需要你先飞过无主领地和我们汇合，那地方在主权管辖范围之外，他们不会对我们留活口。”

“我正飞过去。”Sam回复道，紧接着不远处的地平线有了动静，一架低空飞行的战斗机跃进众人的视野里。

“我看到你了军士长。距离九英里。”Steve转向已经整装待发只待一声令下的Bucky，他点了下头，收到指令的Bucky坚定地回应了相同的动作。

Bucky能找到的最高点是离他们不远的山顶，就在这时，空中骤然传来一声爆炸巨响，他猛地昂起头，只见Sam的战斗机危险地摇晃着，飞机的尾部触目惊心地燃烧着。

“Fuck！！Steve！！！”Bucky发出一声撕心裂肺的怒号但他一刻不停地继续向前跑。那是Sam！！那是我的Sam！！！那才是他真正想要大声说出来的话。那些话在他的脑子里早已重复了、呼唤了千千万万遍。

Steve按下通讯设备，急切的，“猎鹰一号你那边情况怎样？？”

“操真该死！！机尾中弹了！！还有多远中士？？”

“七英里。”

Bucky到达了山顶，他迅速卧倒在地上，他所处的位置几乎和Sam迫降的飞行轨迹一般高。他不会射偏任何一个目标，即使他的手在发抖，他依然是杰出得无懈可击的神枪手，当他将准星对准左翼的敌机时，那架天杀的玩意儿再次向Sam开火了。

“妈的Steve！！那这样下去那东西会爆炸的！让我开枪！”

“不行！”

“Steve，我瞄准他了！”他能过挡风玻璃看到那个混蛋的头了。

“还有四英里。军士长你听到了吗，”Steve告诉Sam，而Bucky只能向上帝祈祷他是对的。他祈祷那架飞机不会在Sam还在里面的时候爆炸，他那颗愚蠢得早已失陷的心需要再次见到Sam Wilson，哪怕只是一面也好。只要再见一面就足够他再撑个几年。

“中士，飞机就要下坠了！”

“两英里。Barnes···”

“准备好了！”

“Barnes！！”Sam在无线电里欣喜若狂地大声喊出他的名字，Bucky的脸瞬间就红了，他情不自禁地扬起嘴角，现在真的不是害羞分心的时候，但他实在克制不住内心那股雀跃的快乐劲头。

“开火！！！！”Steve厉声令下，Bucky的手指当即扣下扳机，破膛而出的子弹穿过隔在他和Sam之间的海洋，准确无误地击落了其中一架敌机的飞行员。失控的机翼险些撞到Sam，那架敌机苟延残喘地翻转了几圈后笔直地坠入水中。

仅剩的敌机立刻展开还击，Bucky当机立断地调整了一下手肘的角度，下一秒子弹就击穿了飞行员的脑袋。这架敌机同样逃不过坠机的命运，只是它在下跌的途中碰到了Sam的战斗机。万幸的是猎鹰一号只是稍微向受损机翼那侧倾斜晃了一晃，然后他听到无线电传来Sam充满胜利喜悦的大笑声，以及地面上的士兵们疯狂的欢呼声。

猎鹰一号的舱顶被踹掉了，Sam背着降落伞包从机舱里爬出来，他朝着岸上的人们竖起两个大拇指，所有士兵敬礼以示回应。Bucky翻过身躺在地上，憋了很久的一口气终于痛痛快快地舒了出来。这时耳边传来Sam的战斗机坠入水中激起的海浪声，他失神地喃喃着，“天哪···”

他们把Sam从水里捞了上来，随后向总部的Fury汇报了一份事故报告。Steve决定要庆祝这一次的胜利，不过介于他们手头的物资有限，他们的庆祝也只是弄了个篝火，外加上Clint——这个刚入伍的新兵——打了几条鱼给晚餐加菜。至于Fury，他睁一只眼闭一只眼给大伙送来一箱威士忌。

Bucky从未见过他的战友们像现在这样高兴，大家畅畅快快地喝着酒，大口大口地吃着炸鱼，有人甚至不知从哪儿找出了一把吉他，弹奏起了Ed Sheeran的经典曲目助兴。

Sam正在和T’Challa通电话，他忙着向他的指挥官汇报情况。他的脚踩在昏暗帐篷下的桌子上，电话夹在他的脸颊和肩膀之间。那画面实在太引人注目，Bucky尽量不盯着Sam看，虽然他那点儿薄弱得可怜的自控力压根派不上什么用场，但是他的确尽过力了嘛，再说了他怎么可能忍得住不去看这个让他牵肠挂肚、日思夜想的男人呢。

Sam穿着从Barton那儿借来的T恤，那件T恤穿在他身上明显太小了，紧身T恤加上他的迷彩裤，这些薄薄的布料完全包不住他健硕迷人的身材。Bucky想要伸手抚摸遍那些饱满的、充斥着力与美的肌肉。正当Bucky脑子里的画面变得越来越限制级时，Sam注意到了他，他冲Bucky抛了个飞眼，笑着露出他标志性的小牙缝。很好，他无药可救了，Sam光是冲他笑笑他就满足得感觉死而无憾了。

不知不觉中太阳已经下山了，闪烁的群星点亮了漆黑的天空，夜幕下Sam一手拎着酒瓶一手夹着香烟，步履轻快的走到Bucky的身旁。“你遇过多少次这种情况了？”当Sam在他旁边围着篝火坐下时，他忍不住开口了。

“最少的。例行飞行测试。免不了碰上点麻烦嘛。”他微笑着回答Bucky。

Bucky，他是知道他们不会飞到这里进行试飞的，于是他皱紧了眉头，“到底为什么会飞这边，说真的？”

Sam的目光投向不远处的大海，“例行检查。”他轻轻撞了一下Bucky的肩膀，“听说你在这里，我知道这一带无聊得要命。”

他是为我来的，Bucky读懂了Sam的话外音，他的双颊登时泛起可疑的淡粉色，心脏不安分的怦怦直跳。“你觉得看到你的脸会让我好受点吗，嗯？”

“哈不管用吗？”Sam反问一句，嘴角挂着自信又得意的弧度，这时Bucky再也隐藏不了自己脸上的笑意了。

他目不转睛地注视着Sam，神情一如当年他们在酒吧的初遇，他看着他深棕色的眼睛，那颜色就像昏黄光线下融化的蜂蜜一样甜蜜醉人，他看着他精心打理棱角分明的胡子，看着他的唇角弯弯上翘露出一个浅浅的微笑。

“长官，是的长官。这很管用。非常他妈的管用。”

他想知道Sam是不是也感受到那种在Bucky心头萦绕至今的情愫，如果这场战争结束后，他们会不会有更多的可能呢，然而没有人知道这场战争还会持续多少年，他们甚至不一定能活下来。

他现在明白为什么在战争中爱上一个人是个坏主意了。所以，当周围的人都沉沉睡去，只有他和Sam Wilson坐在夜空下时，他告诉自己他不爱他。当他们躺在沙滩上，Sam的手指悄悄勾住他的手指时，他告诉自己他不爱他。尤其是当Sam握着他的手和他十指相扣时，他幸福而又痛苦地告诉自己，他不爱他。（他真是个拙劣又可悲的骗子。）

他们就这么在沙滩上面对面睡着了，两个人互相依偎，他们的手紧紧握在一起仿佛他们永远都不会松开对方。

不过等他们醒来时，Bucky整个人都贴在了Sam的背上，他的双臂牢牢地环着Sam的胸膛。

刺目的阳光晃得Bucky眯了眯眼睛，他抬起头却发现Steve和Natasha不知何时肩并肩的坐在一起看热闹似的盯着他们俩。Natasha冲着Bucky举起手里的咖啡，脸上露出一个“干得漂亮”的促狭笑容。Steve那家伙则是朝他咧嘴露出一口大白牙嘿嘿傻乐。

“拜托。”Bucky直接一头倒回去，他把脸埋进Sam的后颈，深深地呼吸着Sam的气味。

睡意朦胧的Sam咕哝了句，“他们在看我们，是不是？”

“随他们看个够好了。”Bucky低声道，说话间他将Sam搂得更紧了。当他抱着Sam，那种充实满足的感觉就像他渴望已久的家。

Sam在他的臂弯里转过身，直到他们再次面对面，他望着Bucky的眼睛，他的手抚上Bucky已经长出浅浅胡茬的下颌，指腹摩挲着Bucky有点肉嘟嘟的下巴，“我得走了娃娃脸。”他叹息似的，“娃娃脸Barnes···”

Bucky闭上眼睛，他放纵地享受这最后片刻的温存时光。“我知道。”

不久之后，T’Challa的直升机停在了岸边，Sam搭上直升机即将启航。Bucky沉不住气了，他迫切的需要一个答案，而不是一句简单的道别，于是他顶着螺旋桨掀起的巨大风沙尽可能地向前跑。

“Wilson！！！”

Sam回过头，他笑了起来，然后他亲了亲他的两根手指，隔空向Bucky送去一个飞吻。

Bucky哑然失笑，他身后的士兵们欢天喜地得像傻瓜似的跟着鼓掌起哄吹口哨。

这不是结束。Bucky知道这不是。

 

2013年——第二十五步兵师驻扎韩国的基地遭到两枚燃烧弹的袭击。

十四名士兵和军事人员当场身亡，二十一人重伤，部分人员生命垂危。

“哦？你这是在命令我吗？”

“告诉我第二十五步兵师James Barnes中士的位置。”

“不好意思你说什么？”

“给。我。Barnes的。位置，Fury上将。我不会再问第三遍了···”

“我不用听从你的命令Wilson中士，我建议你——”

“是Wilson军士长···Nick，帮我个忙？拜托了？”

“我服了你了，Wilson。你知道我告诉你的话会有多大麻烦吗。”

“只用告诉我他还在不在就好了上将，就告诉我他是不是还能呼吸是不是还活着。求你了？”

“他是你的人？”

“···他会是的。”

“Wilson···基地遇袭的时候Barnes刚好在休假。”

“噢，妈的感谢上帝！”

“他的家在纽约布鲁克林······海湾大桥综合楼······107号公寓。”

“哈，是的好，我知道了！非常感谢你上将。我欠你个人情。”

如果Sam开着隐形飞机碰巧经过布鲁克林，那他顺道来亲自确认一下Bucky是否安好也是合情合理的嘛。也许他还碰巧透过窗户看到James Barnes全身就穿了件毛茸茸的睡袍、四仰八叉地瘫在沙发上看电影···哎呀反正永远不会有人知道这件事的。


End file.
